Right time, Two generations: Book 2
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Wu has returned to the present but now the ninja's parents are in danger from Garamdon's revenge, and must live with them on the Bounty. But what adventures will they face and will Zane ever remember the past he was part of or survive Garmadon's personal revenge plan for him. Squeal to 'Wrong time wrong generation: Book 1.' Later ZanexOC
1. Gathering and Remembering

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic in this. The skeletons were robots and they just had an underground base. And Wu's father did not make ninjago. Also they still have their power's, their weapons just enhanced them because it was made from the same stuff that gave them their powers. Also the golden peaks once blew up and the radioactive lava gave off energy that gave some people elemental powers or able to inherits. No dragons.**

**Think of this in anime form. Kia has amber eyes. Cole has gray eyes. Jay has dark blue eyes. Zane has icy light blue.**

**Right time Two generations. Book 2 in my Ninjago series. **

Kai Nya and Jay came to the junk yard. Edna ran out and said "Jay you came for a visit! But isn't it a bit late?" Jay ran up to his mother and hugged her as he said "Mom where's dad?" "In the back but…." He didn't explain as he ran off to find his father working on something "Jay there you are what's the mat….." btu he dint' have time to finish his sentence as his son grabbed his hand then his mothers and lifted them on to the exo-suit "No time to explain mom and dad. Sensei Wu sais you're in danger. And I think it may be from Garmadon. Don't ask me how I know just pleas trsut me?" he begged with his large blue eyes. They nodded and held on tight as they flew off.

Back with the bounty crew, Cole was asking "Okay sensei what is going on? Why would Garmadon be after my dad? He's only a performer." Wu then said "There is no time to explain. Just pleas hurry." Wu looked to Zane, he didn't seem to remember anything or be asking what had accord. Does he not remember, did the time travel somehow affect him in some way? He knew he still had his talents that he learned from the parents. But how could he not remember them?

They came to Coles house and Cole ran in to his father, "Cole I told you to use the doorbell….." "No time dad you're in danger. I'll explain later. Pleas just come with me." Lou showed confusion in his black eyes but nodded as he said "I trust you son." And so Cole took his father off to the bounty at the same time the Walkers landed on the deck with Nya and the others.

As the three parents and Sensei met, something happened. While Wu remembered all that had accord, Lou and the Walker's suddenly felt a headache. The children gasped, Coel sia d"Dad you okay" Jya sia din panic "Mom dad?" As the headaches stopped they stood, their eyes had looks as if they had just awoken from a dream. They unexpectedly and randumly hugged their children.

Edna had tears in her eyes and Ed would not let Jay go. Lou had a stray tear come down his face as he held his son firmly. Kai asked "Sensei what's going on?" Wu then said "I shall explain inside." The parents looked to Wu and smiled. He nodded back at them, his amber eys showing a twinkle, as if greeting old friends. Then they turned to Zane. They appeared shocked at how the boy had not changed one bit but remember he was not human.

As they walked toward the inside Lou said "How are you boy?" Zane was confused but said "I am well sir and you?" "Just fine." Another tear rolled down his eyes. Zane and Cole where confused .Cole grabbed his father and helped him in saying a bit cautiously "Come on dad, you should sit down."

Then suddenly Edna hugged Zane and she said "Hello dearie how are you?" Zane was confused as well as the others and Ed patted his back and said "You'll understand in a bit boy. Now come in. Let the boy go Edna your smothering him." Edna blsuehd saying "Oops sorry dear." Edna let go as Jay went to help his parent in.

Zane was frozen slightly unsure of what was happening. Kai and Nya just shrugged and walked in. Zane fallowed not long after.

**Sorry of posting takes a while for this one. **


	2. Things picked or things taught

Wu began to explain about going to the past meeting the parents, how he met Zane and such. Lou then said "But how is it none of us remembered any of this until just now? Any idea's Ed?" Ed then said "I'm more of a mechanic not a time theorist." Edna then said "It feels so real but like a dream at the same time. How is it we forgot such an important event in our lives."

Zane then spoke up "I believe it may be due to the fact sensei had not traveled back in time yet so for some reason that is way none of you remembered. But now that the event has transpired and when you saw him and the others it was a trigger to your memories of the altered past you had but it felt more like a dream like state then a reality in some way because in time it did not officially but you can remember because you were part of the events."

The parent were confused at first, but then just smiled easily and Lou spoke up "Still a smart lad I see." Ed then said "Well he did ready that time space theory book for quite some time." Zane raised a brow and Edna looked confuse as she said "So why can't he remember anything from the altered past?"

Wu then said "It may be because Zane does not have the same chemistry as we do. That is why the memories are not there. They were not recorded, for as he said in time they did not truly transpire. So there is not evidence, not even in Zane's memory banks."

Zane was a still a bit confused but shrugged it off, he decided not to think on to many things that did not compute or he might short circuit like he almost did when he was turned into a child, he stopped right his mind at that point. He did not want do think any further on that matter. He got up and said "I shall prepared dinner now." He went in and cooked he did most of the time, the other begged him to try and take Cole's turn as much as he could, he still had a tendency to make dangerous meals. He sighed in contempt as he cook, feeling as if it was second nature.

As Zane cooked the parents and the second generation where talking. Kia was the first to speak say in "So my dad used to know you and Garmadon Sensei." Wu nodded as he said "It is one of the reasons I gave your father the map. I knew I could trust in him." Kai and Nya smiled at that, Lou and Ed where busy staring at their friend's children, looking at the similarities they had of their father. Edna chuckled as she said "Ignatius was a passionate man, always swinging that sword of his around. Such a graceful fighter." Ed nodded and said "Sure was. Very impatient as well." Lou shook his head saying "And a strange since of humor." Ed then said "Oh he was just joking with ya, _twinkle toes_. Ahahha!" Ed glared with his balck eyes at the white haired man but then he noticed the smiles on the two children of the man they spoke about. Nya then said "Sounds just like dad." Kia shook his head with a smile. Lou wanted to ask a question, he had known Ignatius was deceased at this point, Kai had told him this when they had all first met as he was trying to get to know his sons friends. But what he didn't know was, how could a man as stubborn and hot headed as him have….

His thought were interrupted as Zane came in with food saying "Dinner is served." Zane was wearing his pink apron, the parents looked a bit shocked at this. Then a bigger shock came as they smelled the food and looked at the way it was served.

Edna looked to Zane with a happy tear in her eye and said "You...remembered my recipes, you remember me teaching how to cook?" Zane was shocked by this, is this where he learned to cook, but how? Zane said "No It's just something I picked up, but I didn't know it was from….."

Jay suddenly burst "No wonder I like Zane's cooking so much, now that I think of it, it reminds me of mom's." They guys where shocked by that. And Zane said "But I do not remember her teaching me, but how is it I still remember then what I was taught?" Wu then said "Time is a complicate thing Zane, it is best not to think about such things too hard." They all nodded in agreement. Time travel could be a headache.

Lou thoughtful expression on his face till he said "Zane do you still now how to song and dance 'hello may baby'?" Jay laughed uncontrollably and said "Oh I remember that. It was when he flipped his funny switch for the first time." he gasp and Cole then said shocked "Wait you toaught him that?"

Lou nodded happy that his teachings were also remembered. Ed then asked "So does Zane fix his little bird friend up by himself?" they dynode at that and Ed said "Well shuck, I thought so. I'm glad he remembered that little trick I thought him."

Zane's mind was rushing, he had learned all these abilities from these people, yet he did not remember, this did not compute. His circuits sparked a bit on his face and Jay asked "Waogh buddy are you okay." Zane didn't answer. Kai then said "Zane are you alright, talk to us?"

Zane didn't respond, his face was still a bit in shock as he got up and rushed to his room that he shared with his brothers and locked the door. He slid down the door as he hit his back against it. Who was he?

_**Feeling my way through the darkness. Guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end. But I know where to start.**_

His room was dark at this point and he closed his eyes to try and clam himself as the tears seemed to drop down slowly. His heart or whatever powered him pulsed. How did he never notice any of htis? He didn't understand what this was all going to lead to, just that it had started now, or was it before in the past.

He didn't know. He knew now where he learned his traits. He had always thought they were things he just picked up. Know he knew, there was a part of his life he was missing, again. _****_

They tell me I'm too young to understand. They say I'm caught up in a dream. Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes. Well that's fine by me.

Someone was knocking at the door. Suddenly a tired calmed voice said "Zane pleas open the door. I know it is difficult to understand what is happening. But to them the memories felt like dreams. Pleas Zane come out?" It was Sensei Wu. He didn't know if he should open the door, he respected his sensei but he was just so, confused.

There was a part of his life missing, or passed him by. He didn't know how to feel, he just wanted to roll up and shut everyone out for a while. Suddenly he felt the calls of sleep as his eyes began to droop. _****_

So wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself. And I didn't know I was lost.

He just felt like sleeping for some time, as if this whole thing would be a dream itself, till he could figure this all out. All this time, he had bellied he had found himself and knew who he was. But now he was back to where he had started, not knowing who he was or what he was looking for. _****_

I tried carrying the weight of the world. But I only have two hands. Hope I get the chance to travel the world. But I don't have any plans.

He had carried the weight of his team in a way, to protect them, it was such a heavy burden to bare but he felt he had too. Ever since he found that that was his destiny, what he was built for. Only he felt like it was too much and now his burden was even heaver as he thought of the new people on board.

He had been all over Ninjago and yet no where he went but one place had given him answers to his life. Now what was he supposed to do? _****_

Wish that I could stay forever this young. Not afraid to close my eyes. Life's a game made for everyone. And love is the prize.

He remembered his father, how he had grown old as he had stayed young. During his father last year's Zane didn't understand why his father was always afraid of going to sleep, now he knew.

He also knew he wouldn't exactly have that same problem, not for a very very long time. Life was strange and short for his friends he supposed, but living was worth it if you had a chance to love and he had loved his father and his brothers, his sensei and even Nya he saw like a sister. But maybe their families would also be important to him.

During his inner struggle he did not notice the steps that approached his room or the rattle of the door knob. _****_

So wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself. And I didn't know I was lost  


Wu had finely opened the door to see Zane curled up on the ground asleep. He sighed, this must of bean harder for him to take in then he had realized. He lifted the boy up and gentely settled him on his bed.

He would wake him up tomorrow, maybe by then he would be ready. Zane felt the same, that maybe by the morning rays he be able to face this new reality.

He prayed for strength and clarity, he had always believed in The Word of The Lord, his father had taught it to him and all of his brothers and their families as well believed.

Now he just needed rest until the morning came.

_**Didn't know I was lost. I didn't know I was lost. I didn't know I was lost. I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)**_

Maybe then he would not feel so lost.

**I hope I'm not making Zane OOC, but I thought this might be how he would act if he found out that he was still missing a part of himself. Or at least his past.**

**Pleas review. I want to know if you guys like this. **


	3. A fallen friend, A no good plan

Back in the living room Lou and Ed were staring at kai. The boy looked like a spitting image of his father accept for the eyes, Ignatius had brown eyes while his two children had amber, must of bean from the mothers side. Nya looked allot like him as well, not manly no, more like proud and well held. He raised a fine samurai. The smiled glad their friend's legacy could continue.

Lou then said "I'm sorry to bring this up at the time but how did it happen?" Kai looked confused and Ed spoke up saying "What he means to say boy is um…., sigh, how did Ignatius pass?" Kia looked angry at first but calmed himself as he took a breath and said "Our village was attacked by robbers. My father wanted to protect us and forced us into a closet so we wouldn't get involved. He thought I wasn't ready to fight and that I had a better destiny then dying in a simple battle. When I finely broke down the door, Nya and I ran to find him, but what we found where police officers taking the robbers away. My father lay on the ground, a cut through his side. Strangely though he had a smile on his hardened face, as if he had no regrets in his life or for what he did."

Kai's amber eyes were wet from the memory, but he refused to let the tears fall, Nya knowing her brother well enough came up and patted his shoulder also remembering that day a bit of tear rolling down her won amber eyes.

Lou, Ed and Edna looked as if they were going to cry as well, their heads hell down counseling themselves that he was in a better place. They may have only just remembered now, but they still remembered Ignatius.

Lou was the first to speak "Your father was always a brave man, impatient, compulsive, but honorable as he protected us." Ed then said "He was right you know. You did have a better calling in the end." Lou then said "Though I'm a bit confused."

Cole asked "What do you mean dad?" "He was always complaining to Julien about being over protective of Zane, and he ended up doing the same thing." Edna then said "Maybe because he hadn't been a parent yet. At least he understood Julien in the end." The two men nodded at this while their children just stared at each other looking confused.

In the city of Ouroboros, Garmadon was laying in his room. He felt so drained, he had used so much energy in his plan in going back in time, and yet it failed. All of the plans he sent against the ninja failed, what was he missing?

He needed something new, something that wouldn't drain him as much, even worse now he had to have his revenge on those annoying parents of those even more annoying ninjas. They had stopped his plans; they weren't even supposed to know spinjitzu. His brother had to just simply interfere hadn't he?

He then remembered Zane. He wasn't planned on the robot already being built. But maybe he could use this to his advantage. Yes the boy was a robot, so he could be rewired couldn't he?

That was what he wanted to do before they all interfered; maybe there was an easier way to do this. He smirks before he fell asleep, and idea had come to mind and a plan was forming in his mind.


	4. Ignatius part and the parents plan

The next morning everyone awoke to the smell of pancakes, Jay said "Oh Zane must of cooked breakfast." "But I am right here" they were all shock to see Zane in his bed.

Cole said slightly worried "Hey you okay?" Zane looked down with downcast eyes but nodded and said "I will once I can figure out this whole situation." He looked up as he continued with "I feel so strange not remembering seeming so important once more." Kai then said "Well you sort of do, you remember the stuff they taught you. That's one good thing." Kai thought of something and said "Hey after breakfast I want to try something you mind?"

Zane shook his head saying "I have no problem your request. What do you wish to try?" Kia then said "I'll show you after breakfast. Come on let's go see who cooked." Jay then said "Maybe Cole's dad actually knows how to cook." "Hey!" yelled the offended ninja as the laughed, walking towards the kitchen.

Once there they found Lou and Ed at the table and Edna in the kitchen cooking "Hello boys morning. How do you all like your pancakes? I know my little boy loves his with a whip cream smiley face." They guys chuckled at hat and Jay exclaimed "Mom! Hey wait, mom you're our guest you shouldn't be cooking."

Edna only said "Oh don't be silly dear. It's the least I can do for you and your friends trying to protect us." Ed then added "Don't fight with her son, you'll never win." Zane then said "At least let me help you Missis Walker. We are many and it can be a challenging to cook so much in a short time."

Edna then gushed "Oh Zane you're as sweet as ever, of course I wouldn't mind your help one bit. You were always such a little dear." Zane was confused by this but the guys chuckled at that. Zane was confused at first but just smiled nodding, as he entered the kitchen to help Edna cook.

She gave him instructions and he did not complain, even though he already knew how to do all of this. Edna then began to explain how he always volunteered to help her cook back when Wu had brought them to Julien's home in the brichwood forest and how sweet of a boy he was. Zane took all the information in, hoping to bring something up, it didn't;

He sighed at that but he was glad to of gained some knowledge of what has happened and where he had learned some of his skills.

They then sat everything up and prayed before eating. Wu then said "As we talked about yesterday you three will now be living with us for your own protection." Lou then said "Let me just call the other Royal Blacksmiths and tell them I'll be gone for a while." Wu nodded at this, the man was always thinking of his quartet. In a way Cole had gained that form him as he was always taking care of his team.

Wu then said "I also believe that we should allow you all to start training. Edna, Nya can teach you her self-defense techniques and the boys can teach you men how to control your powers since you both since that how they inherited their own elemental abilities."

Jay then said "This so going to be so cool." Ed said "Oh you right tooting it is son. I somewhat remember the surge of when I first learned to use my powers. Though I still feel bad I broke Julien's remote for the Juggernaut."

Zane said "What do you mean Mr. Walker?" Ed then said "The big fella had a remote and well we all kind of fought over it a we panicked about Garmadon finding us the first time and…..Well I grabbed it last and broke it, but I used my lightning element to use make it work again. Sadly the big guy was destroyed in battle. Though it's probably working now since I didn't break it in this time line or whatever way this whole time thing works."

Zane replied "Actually I destroyed it when I went to find my past. I accidently believed it was attacking me when it was only trying to protect the area. Though it did not recognize me because I put my mask on as it scanned me." Edna chuckled as she said "That would explain it. It almost shot at us as well." Jay then gasped saying "What." Ed then said "Oh Julien got it go put its weapons down before it did anything son." Jay then said "But I thought it was only made to fight off the treehorns?"

Lou then said "That reminds me. Those tree horns still running around there?" Cole then said with a smile "Not the queen at least. Zane used his true potential to freeze that think solid. It was so cool." Lou then said "Well there seems allot we should tell you boys, and a lot you should tell us."

And so the two generations began to speak of their adventures, the children learning of their parent's bravery, and the parents learning of their children's. But for Zane, it was learning of a past he could not remember.

After breakfast Kai and Nya took Zane out to the deck as the others were busy catching up with their parents.

Kai came to the weapons pile and picked out a sword then he came to the middle of the deck, he waved Zane over, who looked confused but nodded as he followed him to the middle of the deck. Once he arrived, he stood in front of Kia, how outstretched his arms with the sword lay in his hands saying "Zane I want you to use this sword. Don't' try to force it just feel it."

Zane looked confused at first and asked "But brother, why do you wish for me to use a sword?" Kai then said "I just want to see if my father taught you something." Zane looked shocked at first but nodded his head, this was another chance to find a piece of his missing past. He laid his hands on the sword, gently picking it up and then putting both his hands at the hilt of the sword.

Zane breathed in as he took a stance and then began to go through the motions. Zane took the steps lightly and slowly at first till he became comfortable with the movements and began to move as if it were second nature to him, the spin the turns and the jabs.

Kai's eyes glazed over as he felt like he was seeing his father training out in the morning sun. The memory to rich and deep within his mind became so fresh that suddenly the dam in his eyes burst and small tears fell from his face. Nya was holding her breath as she tried to hold back her tears as well btu the movements were so much like her father so much like the ones she trained and practiced every day, her own walls came crumpling down.

Zane abruptly stampeded his motions as he saw the tears of his friends spill form their eyes and onto their face. Zane said "My friends! Have I done something to upset you, why are you crying?"

Nya said nothing as she ran and hugged Zane who dropped the sword so as not to hurt her. She sobbed into his shirt as she said "Zane, our father taught you his fighting style and you still remember it. We thought we were the only ones who remembered that fighting style."

Kia looked at this friend, no, his brother and said as he held his shoulder "Thank you….Brother." Zane smiled at that. Kai, Nya, and himself where in a way alike. They had no parents left, they were orphans. Losing their families too soon in life.

Unknown to them that the parents that were still living saw this, their children had had to do something, Jay was working on something that need fixing and Cole was working out. So they decided to explore their new home a bit.

The deck seemed like the best place to start, but as they came, they saw a peace of their changed past come to life. Zane was using a sword in the same pattern that Ignatius had taught and standing there watching where the children of their lost friend, both looking at a piece of the past as well and looking so much like their father as they scrutinized their friends work.

After the heartfelt moment they gathered to the living room sitting in the couch chairs or seats that were available.

Edna was the first to speak "Those poor dears." Ed nodded as he said "It's probably hard for them to see tier friends with their families,' while they don't get that chance. Hopefully not for a long while."

Lou responded with "Maybe we could be that chance for them then?" the married couple looked a bit confused at first till Luo said "Here's what I'm thinking…." He then began to explain his idea and how to go about it.

The couple nodded after they listed, agreeing with the dark haired man's plan. They could be parents to the children who had lost their own. Unknown to them that Wu had heard their plan, and approve of it. Lloyd still had him as a parental figure and as family, even if it was not the same as a parent he did the best he could to be one to him. But Nay, Kai and Zane had no one left. Perhaps this would be good for them.

**Tell me what you all think, your reviews excitement, now just to warn you the story might be heading into a slow process soon. I still have to right out some more chapters and then re-write them so they'll be as good as can be. Thanks for reading, God bless. **


	5. Parents acting strange

**Just so you all know I have a new story up. "The Transformation of Two." Please read and review it. If you like this story you might like that one. **

The rest of the day had gone a bit strange for the team. Edna came some time later when Zane and Jay were playing video game. "Oh Zane could you help me cook lunch?" The polite nindroid just said "Of course Missis Walker." "Oh call me Edna sweetie."

Zane couldn't get use to that just yet as he felt it was improper. Jay then said "Mom I told you not to go doing so much. Your our guest remember?" "Oh Jay let me be. I like having something to do. Now come along dear." "Do you need any help?" Her son asked "Oh that's okay dear Zane said he help me." Jay looked confused as his mother dragged away the confused nindroid.

While Cole and Kai where sparring Lou saw Kai's agility as he jumped over Cole and swipe his feet making him fall. Lou said "Impressive agility there. Have you ever tried using that ability in dancing my boy?" "Um no not really, not since the blade cup." "Well I'll have to teach you." Cole was a bit confused about this.

Ed found Nya working on something and said "Oh what does that do Nya?" "It's just something for the booster so we can go faster during emergency escapes." "Mind if I helped you out? I'm a pretty good mechanic if I do say so myself." "Sure no problem" she said as Ed began to help.

Jay came in and said "Dad what are you doing?" "Just helping your little friend out Jay. Now this part should go her for maximum velocity." "But dad I was going to help Nya out." "Oh son it's nothing I can't handle. Why don't you go spar with your friends?" Jay just sighed and walked out as Nya listen to Ed talk about the mechanics.

Cole and his father where in the training room when Zane came in to ask "Hello, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering what you two would want for dinner tonight?" Before Cole could say Lou said "oh Zane I been meaning to talk to you. I was thinking if you could try to teach me some spinjitsue?"

"Dad I could help if you want." "That's okay son I know your busy training. So Zane will you?" Zane nodded as he walked up and taught him about spingitsue. Cole somewhat frowned and started punching the punching bag so hard it was knocked out of the chain and fell to the floor.

As Jay and Nya watched a movie Edna come in and said "Oh Nya there you are. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?" "Sure Misses Walker I have been needing some new cloths." "But Nya the movie?" We can watch it later Jay" "Come on Nya we'll have some girl time an please call me Edna. You're practically family." Jay blushed at that.

Ed found Kai doing his sword fighting practice and said "Oh nice work there boy." "Uh thanks Mister Walker." "Ah shucks call me Ed boy. Now I was wondering if you could show me how you work that course again? I wanna try and see if I can do that spinjitseu my son does." Kai shrugged and said "Sure, here I'll show you." As Jay was coming on deck he was confused as he saw Kai helping his dad through the course.

Lou found Nya singing as she worked and said "What a lovely voice young lady. You know you have the right tempo for a certain song I've been working on." Cole was walking by when he heard that, he was confused, usually his dad forced him to look over his work.

Nya said "Um okay." And he showed her the piece on paper and began to instruct her on how high or how low her voice should be. Cole stomped away.

Ed found Zane with his bird and said "What do you got there?" "I'm trying to give may friend here a small upgrade, but he seems unable to take in the new upgrade." "I'll see if I can help you out." Jay saw this as he was coming to check the monitors, he was angry as he slammed the door. His dad would usually only fix things with him, Nya he understood but Zane?

Kai was coming inside after training when he was stopped by Edna as she said "Oh Kai are you okay sweetie you have a bruise?" "I'm okay Missis Walker….." She grabbed his hand and said "No you're not, now come here." She dragged him to the kitchen and began to clean up the bruise on his cheek. He tried flinching away saying "Really Misses Walker I'm fine." But nothing he did worked. Jay was actually eating a sandwich when this happened. He was shocked as he saw the whole ordeal; he just sighed and stomped out.


	6. Anger and plans revealed

It was a new day and it was early morning exercises for the ninja up on deck, Lloyd was in the training room working on some meditation Wu had given him to do.

Everything was quite as they worked but for some reason Cole and Jay where giving off some tension and it was affecting their work. Wu saw this and said "Cole, Jay, start focusing or I will make you train all day." Cole growled and Jay sighed, they then glared at the other two as if this was hitter fault.

They looked a bit shocked and Kai said "Hey what's up, you two okay?" "Yes brothers are you well? You seem angry." Cole then said "Oh where' not angry." "I am" Jays said, Cole then said "I'm furious! What are you two thinking?" Kai then aid "What are you talking about?" Wu them chided "Cole, Jay, explain yourselves."

Cole then said "What I'm trying to say is, why are you two spending so much time with my dad and actually listening to him when he asks you to dance and stuff or to teach him spinjitsue?" Kai shrugged and said "I was just being nice and your dad can be hard to say no not to when he sets his mind on something. Kind of reminds me of my dad when he would make me practice blacksmithing or my sword technic." Kai chuckled at those fond memories.

Zane then said "And I am simply being polite. And when I spend time with Mr. Brookestone he tells me about the past I was part of but do not remember." Jay then said "What about my parents. Why are you guys always hanging around them? The course and the tech support is my thing with my dad, and my mom, why is my mom always asking you to cook Zane and Kai I saw her cleaning your bruise what was up with that?"

Kai then aid "First of all I told her not to but she wouldn't listen. Your mom's just as determent, even more so then Cole's dad and your dad, well I was being nice again because he wanted to learn spinjitsue but he didn't remember it to well so he ask me to help him."

Zane the said "I only assist your mother because she asks Jay and I feel bad that she decides to cook for so many individuals so I help her. Also your father was only trying to help me with an upgrade I was giving my falcon friend, your father is an engineer so I thought it be wise to have some help since I was having trouble. And again I am also trying to figure out the past that I am somehow connected to but cannot remember."

The parents, along with Nya, where awakened with the shouting and came out to hear what was happing. They saw their son's anger and heard enough as they came up to their children and gave them a hug. They then began to explain. Edna said "Oh sweetie we didn't mean to upset you."

Ed then said "That's right son we were only trying to be nice to your friends." Lou then said "You see son. We remember their fathers, what they did for us. They were our friends and seeing their children without them, we felt a responsibility to be parents to them as well."

The two ninja felt ashamed at that and bowed their heads and apologized. Jay then said "Yeah but mom dad, one thing?" Ed asked "What is it son." "Could you guys like, not interrupted me when I'm spending time with Nya, I don't' have a problem with you guys hanging with her just don't…" Edna chuckle and said "We understand sweetie." Kai rolled his eyes as Nya shook her head with a smile.

Suddenly an alarm went off. 

Edna then said "What's going on." Kai then said "It means trouble." They all ran into the ship and Nya and Jay started working on the screen. Something pope up and Nya said "Guy I don't know why but something strange is happening. The snakes, their all joining up on one location and it's not ouroborus."

Lloyd then said as he came in hearing that "Then where are they and why." Nya then said "They're in the birch wood forest." The parents gasped at that. Wu said "Garmadon is leading the snakes still is he not?" Nya nodded and Lou then said "What could he possibly want there?"

Ed looked shocked as he said "Lou remember what Garmadon wanted to do before we set time back to normal?" Lou's eyes widened and he turned to Zane saying "Zane what did you do with your father's research and blue prints?" Zane looked shocked and confused but said "I left it where it was. I did not feel right taking anything from my old home…"

Edna gasped as she said "Oh no, you don't think he's…." Wu then said "I believe so." Kai then asked "Hey what's going on, what's Garmadon after?" Wu then looked to Zane as he said "A way to turn you brother into your enemy." Everyone gasped as Zane's eyes winded.

Lou looked enraged as he punched a counsel making the boat rock. They all went "Wo!" as they tried to catch their balance. Cole gave his father a shocked looked and said "Dad?" Ed then said "Lou watch it. And you gave Ignatius a hard time about his temper."

Lou then said "My apologies there. I still don't know my own strength. I was just so angry at at, ugh that barbarians plan. I still get so angry at that memory of the last battle." Wu then said  
"We are all upset because of his plan, but we cannot let our anger control us now. We must stop him."

Cole then said "Then that's what we'll do. Come on guys." Wu then said "Not Zane…" "What!" they all shouted. Lou then said "He's right, Garmadon may already have a plan. This may be his cowardly way to lore him in."

Ed then said "We have to think this through boys." Zane looked hurt as he said "But I cannot just stay here. I must help my brothers." Wu then said "At the cost of you being their demise?" Zane shook his head and looked down sadly.

Wu patted his back and said "Lloyd and I shall go with them." Lloyd then said "I'm ready Sensei. I can do this." Wu looked to Nya and said "Nya stay here with Zane and the parents. Someone needs to protect them if Garmadon or the snakes come by, you should all take this time to learn how to defend yourselves more accurately."

They nodded at this. The parents hugged their children Lou said "Go get them son." "I will dad." said the leader of the team as he ran off. Kai said to NYa "Take care sis. Keep everyone safe." She nodded and smiled as he ran off.

Jay hugged his parents Edna said "Come back to us safely dear." "I'll be fine mom. God bless." Ed then said "You as well son." And so he nodded and ran off to fallow his team.

Zane looked mournfully as his brothers left for battle with Wu and Lloyd fallowing them. He hated not being able to go with them, but prayed they return safely. He then turned to the parents and smiled saying "We should do as Sense said. We shall practice to help you defend yourselves."

They shouted in excitement and went off to the deck to try out the training course. Nya smiled and said to Edna "Want to leaner how to be a samurai." Edna smiled as she said "I once felt so helpless as I saw the ones I love fight for what is right. Never again do I want to feel like that." "I know what you mean." And so the tow woman fallowed the men to train.


	7. Training and capture

Zane and Nya where on the deck teaching the parents how to fight. Nya was with Edna and said "Okay Missis Walker first I'm going to teach you some more of the basic fighting styles. Do you remember the first ones I taught you yesterday?" Edna nodded and aid "Yes I do dear." She began to do the set of katas Nya taught her a little slowly but accurately.

Nya nodded and said "Good, you just need to pick up some speed and then you'll be ready for a fight. Once we're done with that I'll show you how to handle some of the samurai weaponry." Edna then said "Oh I kind of have my own little weapon dear."

Nya then said "Really what's that?" Edna's dark blue eyes sparkled as he brought out her fraying pan. Nya chuckled and said "I guess it works since you did knock that serpentine out." Edna smiled and laughed with her as she said "It can do much more then that dearie."

Zane looked to Lou and Ed saying "Since you two have done spinjitsue before and have practiced yesterday, do you think you can go through the course?" Ed whistle and said "It's been a while but maybe." Lou then said "We'll just have to see." The two men went at the course at the same time and Ed said "Together." "Together old chum."

Zane was confused and asked "Why are you going at the same time?" they both smile and Lou said "We told you about that day boy didn't' we, when we finished the course." Zane thought for a bit and then nodded remembering that they told him that it was actually his idea. So he stayed back and watched as the two men went into the course together.

They seemed to be able to work in synch but suddenly Lou went to slow at a certain point and slipped causing Ed to lose concentration and "Wo!" The two fell off and on to the deck. They both shook it off and Lou said "Well practice makes perfect. Shall we try that again?" Zane nodded but sensed this was going to be a while. Ed then said "It just aint the same without Ignatius."

Lou nodded he missed that hot heeded blade wielding tempered man, even if he didn't like his nick name. The two tried again, Zane felt a bit sad as he watched them try again and again. The two men worked well together but because they were her missing their third member they were having true with their agility. He wondered though what he could do?

'I could be the missing part.' He shook his head, he could never replace their teammate but they need to learn spinjitsue or they would never be able to defend themselves and so he said "Here let me help you two." The two nodded and Ed said "Well shuck thanks there Zane." Lou then said "You can be our missing third. Now how's your agility?" "Sufficient for this exercise." they both nodded at that and began to go on the course and practiced once more.

The boys and Wu had ridden gliders that Jay had made to the birch wood forest to save some time getting there.

Once there they hid behind some trees and overheard Skales say "What is the point in getting those ridicules blueprints, we don't need some robot to help us win." Fangtom then said "Yes but it would , crush , the ninja."

Cole looked angry and said "Our parents were right Sensei, those no good snakes." Lloyd looked down sadly saying "I can't believe my dad would stoop so low. We can't let him get those blue prints." Kai then said 'We need to get in without being seen." Wu then said "One of us needs to get in while the others distract the serpentine."

Lloyd then said "I'll go, maybe I can talk some sense into him, and if not, sigh. I'll do what has to be done." Wu nodded sadly but determinedly. Wu, and the three ninja came out into the open area and Jay said "Hey snakes, I though you guys where cold blooded, or did you forget that." Skales then yelled "Some of us actually live in the snow ninja!" Kia then said "Doesn't mean your any better at fighting in it." Cole then said "Yeah if I didn't know any better I say you guys had never been in snow your whole lives."

Skales looked like he was going to pop a vain and yelled "Attack!" as the ninja and serpentine fought Lloyd snuck into the fake tree. He climbed down the stares and gasped at what he saw, the whole place was trashed. He walked around keeping his guard up for his father, suddenly he stepped on something making it crack.

He gasped and looked down, he saw with his eyes, the same color as his gi, that he had stepped on a picture of Zane the falcon and his father most likely. He looked around and gasped when he saw all the blue prints gone, and not a trace of his father around. "Dad no." he said sadly, they were too late, oh no that meant.

He grabbed the picture off the floor, put it in his gi, and ran up the stair and yelled "He's not here, and he has the blue prints!" "What!' they all said shocked. The snake then shot something at them, it was a net. Kai said "This can't hold us." He began to try and burn it off but couldn't.

"My powers, what happened?" Sakles laughed and said "We decided to use some of that left over venge to make nets just in case and we have a special place to keep you all back in our city." The snakes got their copter and hooked them up to it.

**Sorry it took so long, bean making other stories, but hope you all enjoyed it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the bounty, the parents were getting better at the training they were doing.

Lou and Ed where out of breath and Zane said "Perhaps we should stop." Lou then said 'No one more time. We almost have it." Ed replied with "We can do this, we have too." Zane sighed but nodded. They went to the starting line once more and went. They went over the planks dodged the sword and then came the dummies and suddenly they all made it through.

Ed and Lou cheered at this. Zane smile said "Congratulation you two you have finished the course. Now you just have to bring out your spinjitsue and you will be able to use your elemental abilities better." Nya and Edna came up at this. Nya said "Congratulation you two." Edna came to Ed and said "Oh sweetheart congrats."

She kissed his cheek and he said "Ah that was nothing sugarplum I just want to play my part." Lou then said "As do I, but I guess we can rest for a bit." Suddenly an alarm went off. "I spoke too soon didn't I?" said the dancer. Everyone nodded but ran into the ships monitor room.

Nya activated it and gasped a she saw Skales on the screen. He said "Hello pesky humans. We have your pesky friends, send the white ninja and no one gets hurt. That's what Garmadon said, you have till midnight tonight." Suddenly it shot off.

Edna then shouted "Oh my baby!" She cried as Ed held her but there was worry in his hazel eyes. "Cole!" Yelled Lou in shock his black eyes widening and then turned into a glare. Nya then said "Calm down everyone I'm sure they'll be okay." Zane looked sad saying "This is all my fault?" then his face hardened as he said with determination "But they will be fine. I will be turning myself in."

Nya then exclaimed "You can't Zane!" Ed then said "That's exactly what that no good bully wants." "I know but we have no choice." Lou had his hand to his chin and said "No we do. I have an idea everyone." They looked to him as he said "Ed and I can just dress up as Zane. they'll never know the difference."

Zane then said "But you tow have not learned spinjitsue yet and have not truly unleashed your elements." Lou then said "That's where Nya comes in. As soon as we get the boys, she swoops in and take the serpentine out." Nay then said "That might just work but we'll need to tweak it a bit. how fast can you two run?" Ed said "I was champion in my track team little missy." Lou then aid "I can't relay run away but dance away, sure."

Nya then said "Good, when we reach the city you two will distract the snakes. While that goes on I'll sneak in to get the others. Edna I need you to stay on the ship with Zane. No only to make sure he doesn't try anything." She glared her amber eyes at him and he looked down sadly with a sighed, then she said "But to also have the ship ready for our escape. Can you do that?"

The older woman replied with "I was a flier back in my day dear, so was my father. I think I can manage an escape with a flying ship." Nya nodded, now knowing where Jay got his piloting skills form and said "Good so we all have a plan." They nodded and went go set to work.

Back with the rest of the ninja and Wu. They were in a cage made of venge stone that the serpentine had made form new materials. The reason Garmadon never got locked in it was because the venom seemed to keep him from being affected by it. Kai and Lloyd were trying their hardest to get out, Kai by hitting the cage with is sword and Lloyd by trying to activate his green energy power but it kept failing.

Lloyd sighed and said "Uh I can't believe this." Wu then said "Both of you stop this and save your strength." Suddenly someone said "What for, you're all doomed anyway." They all glared at Garmadon as he walked in. Lloyd looked angry as he said "Dad what are you doing this isn't right? Trying to rewire Zane it it's…"

"Don't' worry son, I looked at the blue pints so your little nindroid friend. I won't have to rewire him, I just need to shut off his memory switch." He brought out the blue prints and pointed at the said piece. Everyone gasped and Wu said "Garmadon you cannot do that. Zane will not remember anything, he will be defenseless. What use will he be to you then?"

Garmadon growled as he said "Don't try to fool me brother. That tin can won't forget spinjistue so easily, he can learn quite quickly and even so he will still be a good hostage to keep you all away from my plans." Kai was angered by this and hit the cage actually making it rattle. "If I weren't in here I…" "If you weren't in there you already be destroyed boy, but I won't do that in front of my son."

Lloyd then said "But you'll make me fright my friend?" "No Lloyd I'll make it so that he never touches you. You know I never send any of my troops to hurt you, not even capture. No one will touch you." Jay then said "Then what are you planning to do with Zane hu? So he beat you in the past, can't you let a grudge go?"

Garmadon glared at the blue ninja who gulped and hid behind the large black one who glared back at the villain and said "If you do this we will get him back, no matter what." Garmaodn then said "Not if his memory switch is broken." They all gasped, Kai yelled "You wouldn't dare." "Watch me boy." he left with a smirk on his face as the ninja and Wu looked worried or angry.

It had been some time but as sunset came around the city of the snakes. A flying ship came toward them. One snake at the top yelled "Their here!" Skales then said "Keep in eye on them. Gamrodn wants no mistakes." The troops nodded and kept an eye on the ship.

Several snakes gathered in the middle of the city and waited, after five minutes Skaels became inpatient and said "Well what are you waiting for? Come out here an turn yourself in."

Behind some rocks Ed and Lou were dress in white ninja gi's, some of zanes spares, Lou whispered I don't see how the boys can wear this, it so baggy." Ed then said "That's because Zane's a little taller then me and stronger built then you Lou. I actually like it. Maybe we can convince Wu to let us get our own? Their quit comfy."

Lou then said "We can discuss that later. Right now we should start the plan." Ed nodded and said "Right. I'll go first and lure them away." Lou nodded as he saw Ed walk out so the snakes could see him.

When he came out Skales shouted "Finely, now come here and….." before he could finish the white figure waved and ran off. Skales shouted "What! Get him." So several snakes ran after Ed. As Akales went to fallow, Lou came out from behind the rock he had been hiding behind and threw a smaller rock at Skales head.

"Ow!" Yelledthe snake and looked back to see another white figure, he thought it was the same ninja and said "You sneaky ninja, you'll pay for that!" Lou then, waltz, literally, and started to jete and twirl away to another part of the city to hide. Skales looked absolutely shocked. What was wrong with that robot, were his wires crossed? He shook the thought off and fallowed Lou, separating him form the rest of the serpentine.

Nya noticed the plan had worked and flew down behind some walls to hide the mech suit. She then climbed down and began to sneak in. So she began to run through the halls to find her friends and family.


	9. Chapter 9

Zane was back on the ship looking over the edge, he hated having to wait while the others put themselves sin danger but knew that he could not take the chance of accidently being turned against his family. He could never look himself in the eye again if he so much as hurt them.

Suddenly he heard something behind him and turned and gasped. "Hello boy." Zane said shocked "Garmadon, what are you doing here the others…..?" The villain then said "I'm not stupid boy. I knew those two old fools weren't you. Your so called team would never let you go that easily."

Zane glare and said "They are more than my team, they are my family and I will protect them." Zane brought out his shurikans as Garmadon brought out a sword as he said "Oh we'll see if you still think that after a while." They glare at each other as they began to fight. Sword and stars clashing as the two tried to overpower the other but holding their stance.

Edna was in the control room when she heard a ruckus on the deck. She went to the window to check what was happening and gasped as she saw Zane and Garmadon fighting. She ran to the controls and tried to contact Nya.

Lou had come to a coroner and stopped and started to pant, he wasn't as young as he used to be and he was out of breath. But he heard Skales shout "Get back here ninja!" He sighed "How do those boys do it." he looked around, there was no way out, he had hit a dead end. The he remembered "Wait this is all made out of earth, so maybe…." He got a twinkle in his black eyes as he hid behind a pole.

Skales slithered in and said "Where are you ninja? There's no place to run now." Lou then said "Who's running?" Skales then yelled socked "What, your not the white ninja!" Lou then said as he took off his mask coming out from behind the pole "Nope. But I am an earth ninja." Skales just said confused "What?" Then Lou hit the pole as hard as he could.

It broke easily and then began to fall. Skales screamed "No!" he brace for impact as the pole fell, once the dust settled down and Lou's cuffing fit settled he saw that Skales looked unharmed. The snake saw this as well and said "Ha! You missed." Lou then noticed something and smile saying "I don't' think so, pleasant evening."

He just ran past him to escape and ran off. Skales growled and was about to fallow but felt stuck. He looked behind him to see his tail was under the pole. At realizing this he suddenly felt the pain and screamed "AAAAHHHH MY TAIL!" Lou had to laugh at that, he now saw why his son liked being a ninja so much. He started ruining in the direction Ed had gone to see if he needed any help.

As Nya searched and sneaked through the halls of the inner parts of the city her bracelet beeped, she quickly hid behind a wall and looked around to find no one there. She pressed her bracelet and aid "Edna what's wrong?" "Garmadon's on the ship and Zane's fighting him!" "What! Edna don't go fighting him you're not ready. Zane can at least use his true potential if things go bad."

Edna sighed, it was the last battle all over again, she hated being helpless. She looked at her frying pan as a determined look set upon her face. She would not be so helpless this time not ever again. She grabbed it and ran out of the room

Ed had been running for a while but he was quickly losing the speed his element gave him. "Oh boy I go to think of something fast." Then Lou came around a corner and waved, Ed smiled and ran to him saying "What happen to the big guy."

"I trapped the ruffian by making a pole land on his tail." Ed laughed at that but then they heard the serpentine coming. Ed said "Oh we have to get them off our tails." Ed thought for a bit trying to think of something. He snapped his fingers and said "I have an idea." Ed ran off as Lou fallowed him.

Nya had been searching for a while and had become frustrated, "Urgh. Where are they." Suddenly she heard someone say "Come on push." Nya said "Cole." "ARGH!" "I told you this was useless." "Stop talking and help us find a way out then." "Gasp Jay, Kai." And so she ran in the direction of the noise

Zane had held off Garmadon by blocking the swords that came at him, then he stepped to the side when he tried to jab him. Garmadon grew frustrated and yelled as he tried do slice the robot, but Zane only jumped over him and landed behind the villain, kicking his back. Gamrodn only stumbled and then looked back glaring as he said "You will pay for all of this ninja, for your past acts and for your present acts."

Zane then said "I have done no wrong Garmadon, it is you who has tried to kill a generation before its time and innocent people. I will be no part of such things." Garmadon then siad "You won't have choice tine can." and growled as he charged at him. Zane bended back as Garmadon tried to slice him in half, then Zane grabbed his shurikens and took hold of one of his opponent's swords and made it fly away but the other one were held to his neck and abdomen.

Garamdon smirked as he said "Now let's see what makes you tick boy." BAM! "Ah!" yelled the bad man, he looked around and saw Edna glaring at him with her blue eyes said "Get away from him you, you monster." Zane eyes widened as he said "Missis Walker, pleas return into the ships monitor room." "Not without you Zane, I won't let him hurt you."

Garmadon grabbed Edna by the color and said "Stay out of this." and threw her away. Zane was shocked by this as Edna slid on the ground and crashed into the door of bounty, she was knocked out by the hit. Zane gasped and glared at Garmadon, but because he had been distracted Garmadon took this to his advantage and grabbed the nindroid's arms to hold him down, then used one of his extra arms to look at some blue prints.

Zane gasped and said "My blueprints." Gamroadn chuckled as he said "Yes and their quite useful. I'm so glad I found out about your little home back in the past. It gave me a chance to find a way to get at least one of you meddling ninja out of my way." He opened the nindroid's chest and looked around saying "Now where is that memory switch." Zane gasped saying "No not my memories."

Garmadon chuckled as he said "Oh their precious to your aren't they? Then this will be even more fun than I thought." He put his final arm on the memory switch and said "Goodbey ninja, because I'm about to make sure you never remember who you are again." "No, what do you mean?"

Suddenly Zane felt his memory switch go down and he blanked but before he completely did he felt a retched pain as Garmadon ripped the switch out. 

**That's not good, what will happen how will the other react? Find out next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

Ed and Lou where running as fast as they could when they suddenly came to a room full of technology not yet turned into snake shapes. Lou then said as he heard the snakes coming "So what's your plan?" Ed then said "I need to hot wire a couple of these here machines. Once that's done, well you'll see."

Lou raised a brow at that but trusted the engineer as they began to work. Ed started messing with some cables, but as he did he felt a spark "Ouch oh that was tingly, maybe I got a little of my son's powers aired." "We'll figure it out later, right now let's hurry." "Right." And so Ed kept hot wiring the machines as he told Lou to put them in certain areas, since his strength had somehow increased tenfold. Btu it must of bean the adrenaline mixing with his unstable elemental abilities.

Nya finely reached the room all the commotion was coming from. She said "Guys." Kia then yelled "Nya." "Yes Nya, can you help us out." Jay said. "I'll try." She grabbed out a stick of dynamite.

Kia then said "Hey where you get those?" She then said "Turns out Lloyd had an old stash." Wu glared at Lloyd saying "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." Lloyd chuckled and then said "Oops, forget I had those." Nya put the dynamite on the bars and everyone backed up and she ran behind a pillar.

They held their ears and covered their heads as it exploded. BOOM, it went and dust flew around them. They coughed for a while but shouted in joy when they saw it had worked. Jay ran to hug her and said "Great job Nya." Nya then said "It's not over yet. Garmdons on the ship and he's fighting Zane." "What!" they all shouted and ran off.

As they ran out into the halls though they saw the snakes running away in a frenzy as small mechanical machines rode after them. They then heard shouting and laughing as they saw Luo and Ed driving down in some sort of monster truck like thing. Lou then said "Aha! Ed for on now I'm letting you drive." "Why thank you." Ed saw his son and "Son you're okay!"

Jay then said "Dad, what are you doing wearing Zane's clothes?" Cole then said "Yeah that's kind of weird." Lou then said "We pretended to be Zane to keep those snakes busy." Wu then aid "Unfortunately it did not fool my brother, he is on the ship now battling Zane." Ed gasped saying "But Edna's on the ship!" Jay then panicked yelling as his arms raised up "MA!" they all then started to charge towards the bounty getting on the mech suit and flying up.

Once there Kai said "Where are they?" Jay yelled "Ma, ma, where are you?" They looked around and saw nothing till Ed spotted his wife and yelled "Edna!" he ran as fast as he could to her as she lay on the ground unconscious. Nya went as well as Jay panicked, Kai was trying to calm him down but the lighting in ninja was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

Edna awoke to find Nya and her husband over her and her son franticly running and screaming. Ed said "Edna you okay there sugar plum?" Edna had a tear go down her blue eyes as she said "No, Garmadon, he, he.." Jay then came up to her and said "Did he hurt you ma? If he did I'll…."

"He threw me but he got Zane!" she cried at this as they all gasped. Wu then said "How do you know this?" "Before I was knocked out I heard a horrible cry of pain, it was Zane's voice and I heard Garmadon say he was going too…." She began to cry unable to finish. Wu then said "We know Garmadon, told us he would break his memory switch after he shut it off."

Nya gasped as he said "Oh no Zane." Ed and Lou looked furious. Lou said "That no good… ugh. We can't allow such a heinous crime. We must help him." Jay then panicked saying "How? We don't even know where they are, no way he stay here where we could find him so easily."

Kia then aid "It doesn't matte we'll find him." suddenly they heard a screech. They looked up and saw the falcon. Lloyd then said "Hu, guys Zane's falcon! Maybe it can help us track Zane." Cole then said "On it." and rushed into the control room to steer the ship the way the bird was flying.

Kia then said "Hold on Zane where coming." Nya then said "Come inside Misses Walker we'll get you all better." Ed and Jay helped her get in as Nya went to treat her wounds. Lloyd was upset as he said "I can't believe this. How could he, how…?" he couldn't even finish his sentence. How could he look into the eyes of the man he called father ever again after what he had done?

Wu came up to him and said "Come." And they walked into the bounty, Wu probably needed to consult his nephew and think of a plan to help his captured student.

Kia sighed but looked to see Lou angrily looking at the ground Kai said "Are you 9kay Mr. brookstone." Lou shook his head no and said "No I'm not Kai. Sorry to be so moody but, huuu, I can't believe I let this happen. I thought I had planned it out perfectly, but I guess I didn't. This whole thing is my fault."

Kai then said "What are you talking about, you scared off the snakes and you got us out." "But Zane is lost." "Not if we don't' give up. Mr. Brooksotne you can't give up. Just have faith, we'll get him back." Lou nodded and said "I pray we do Kai." "I'll pray with you then." The two walked in to do as they said.

In the forest of tranquility, in a cave few knew about, inside there was a furnished setting with technology, and beds and such. One four armed man sat on a chair with a smirk on his face as a blond headed ninja laid on a bed.

Garmadon was thinking of how he could use the white ninja against his brothers but still protect Lloyd, from what he found of the schematics the nindroid won't change his personality so his ideals will stay the same. That means he can't turn him evil. Hmmm, maybe he could keep him around till he could rewire him, but how could he get him to trust him?

He would have to think of some way. For now it seemed the nindroid was unconscious and would not be going anywhere. He yawned and went to his own bed across the cave. He think of something in the morning, it had been a long night. The nindroid had put up a fight, he be a great asset once he could learn to control him.

As the bounty flew everyone was feeling anxious about going in to save Zane. They had no idea where they were going, till the falcon stopped at the forest of tranquility. Wu then said "I should have known Garmadon would come here. He would always run off somewhere around here when he wasn't on the mountains. I just don't know precisely where he would go to."

Cole then said "We'll have to fan out and find him." Jay added "Yeah the falcon looks like it's going to go on the fritz." As he said that the bird did just that and fell on to the deck of the ship. Cole sighed and face palmed. Now it would be harder to find Zane without he falcon detecting him. Ed came up to the bird and said "I'll try to fix the little fellow up, you boys go on ahead."

Jay then aid "Okay dad, ma you rest okay." "But sweaty…" "No buts ma you got hurt." Ed then said "He's right sugar plum, pleas for me." Edna sighed and nodded, she was tired but her worry had kept her up. But if she wanted to be of use she need to be well rested. So she went off to her room to rest. Lou then said "I should come along and help you boys."

Cole then "No dad you had a rough night as it was, training and then distracting the serpentine, you should get rest as well." "But I can't just stay here doing nothing." Wu then aid "You could help with the map of the area. We need to find the right place, maybe you could help me locate the right place my brother is most likely to be hiding." Lou nodded "Of course anything to help." And so the two men went to the monitor room to look at the map of the forest.

Nya then said "Garmadon might turn off if I use the samurai mech armor, I'll go in my regular armor and try to keep a low profile." Cole then said "Okay then here's the plan, everyone splits up into sectors. If someone finds something they contact the team and then wait till we get there to see where we go next." Lloyd then said "I'm coming to, I barely did anything and I may of not reached my full potential yet but my dad's done enough damage. I have to help."

Wu sighed he would usually argue but nodded saying "Zane is your brother as well. Go. Maybe you might be able to help him." Lloyd nodded at this but then Jay said "But how, he's has no memories." Kia then said "No he does, their just locked up. We just need to find a way to unlock them." Lloyd then asked "But how?" Cole replied with "Zane may be a nindroid but he has a heart. We'll find a way."

They put their hands together and yelled "Ninja go." And ran off down to the forest to find their missing brother. Wu, Lou and Ed smirked at this. They had no idea how right they were. They remembered that Julien had said to Zane when he asked if he had a heart the man replied he did but it was well hidden, the ninja would just have to try hard to find it.


End file.
